Worth Fighting For
by Luuh2311
Summary: Captain Swan, is a bad ass girl following love, to the war. When everything she knows is lost, she gains a new life. A new job, new place, new people, new dangers... But what she didn't expect was to find what she thought she had found and lost. Love. AH
1. Chapter 1

I never give much thought of how I would die. I think it comes with what I do, what I did. I've seen death. More than I wanted to. Way more. I tried to avoid it. I was… peaceful. Yeah, it seems a lie. A girl, in the army, with gun, grenades, helmet, and bulletproof jacket, a peace person. But I was. Blame on love. Blame on loyalty. Whatever… Blame even the freaking government, that doesn't stop it. But here I was. In the middle of a 'ghost' city. The population, ran. I, searching… Terrorists.

Fuck, I didn't even agree with this. Yeah, they were terrible people, killing innocents… But… They were doing for what they believed in. And, weren't we doing the same? Killing people, a lot innocent lives lost, because we believed something? Because we believed they were wrong? Because we believed doing this… was right, in some… kind of sick way? That doesn't matter. I was here. That was it. Captain Swan. My dad would be proud if he wasn't scared.

My colleague signaled for me to go to the right, he would take left. Gunshots, crashes, screams were heard in the background. I shut it off. I became good at it after all this time. I checked, and walked around, two soldiers behind me. We saw someone running to an abandoned house, and I followed. A second. Was all it take. The guy screamed, revealing his hiding place, and his shaking fingers gripping a grenade. Shot. I couldn't even care. I lowered my riffle, and followed the sound that was worrying me. Cries.

I got to the second floor, and found a woman, with her little daughter, and a boy, nine years top. The boy saw me, and got in front of his mother, and sister, protecting them. I put my gun down, and raised my hands. Peace. Scenes like this weren't rare. Scared families and even if they done nothing wrong, they would be scared of us. We were the symbol of death.

"English?" I asked.

The boy continued to stare at me, well, glare.

"Yeah, yeah" the woman said.

"You're safe now. Can we escort you to somewhere else? Maybe the base or hospital…?"

"Safe?" she asked shakily.

"Yes. Are you hurt? Are they?" I asked eyeing the kids.

"No" she cried, "Please"

She got up, saying something to the boy. He relaxed a little, and started to cry silently.

"Officer Taylor and I will escort you, if that's okay" I said.

"Thanks" she said.

The girl was crying, but the boy too. She didn't have enough arms to comfort both children. I crouched in front of the boy, and wiped away his tears with my jacket's sleeve.

"Safe" I said and glanced at his mom.

She must have transmitted my message, because he nodded. I took off my helmet.

"Captain…" Officer Wright protested. "We have security rules…"

"Screw rules. We're going out, and he won't go without it"

I put on his head, and he gave me a teary smile. Another officer took his helmet too, and gave to the woman. It was for her, but she put on her girl.

"Let's go"

I opened my arms to the boy, and he accepted. I lifted him, and carried him closer to me.

"Take her, and the girl. If anything happens… Just concentrate on getting to a safe place with them" I said to Officer Taylor.

"Yes, Ma'am" he answered.

I nodded, and we got downstairs. I covered the boy's face, when we passed the guy I killed earlier, and I checked around, before running out of the house. That was the most long run I did. Every noise, shot, crash, I heard, I checked the boy and the girl in the woman's arms. We got them with other victims, and she didn't stop thanking me. The boy had loved the helmet, and one soldier borrowed his, so I could take mine back.

When I finally went rest, I flopped down in my bed, took off my boots, jacket, and belt, with gun. I looked at the necklace in my collarbone, and sighed.

"Hey! Jared!" I called another soldier that was playing cards with his friends.

"Yes, captain?" he said mockingly.

"Cut the crap" I said smiling.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked.

"Jake?" I asked hopeful.

"He'll be back in a couple hours. And I think our unit is going with yours tomorrow"

"Oh, okay" I sighed, "Talked to Kim?"

"Yeah. She's worried as always. Says Billy is more though. You and Jake…"

"I'll try call" I said getting up.

After waiting for the phone to be unoccupied, I finally got to call home. I called dad, and he answered in the second ring, as always.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, dad"

"Bella! Thank God!" he said, "How are you?"

"Good. I'm waiting for Jake. He's coming back soon, and we'll go together tomorrow"

"Oh, good. He better take care of you"

"I'm a big girl, with my own guns, dad" I said smiling at his protectiveness.

"Yeah" he mumbled, "Do you have news when are you coming back?"

"No. But dad…"

"I know… You won't come without Jake…" he sighed, "Bella, you there… Won't prevent things for happening. Come home…"

"Let's not argue, again, please" I said.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Aren't you proud? I'm captain, I beat the men asses!" I joked, "A chick leading them!"

"Yeah, I am proud. You got more far than me"

"Not true"

"I'm chief of police in Forks. You're a captain in army" he pointed out.

"Yeah, but you have a life. A daughter, a son-in-law, friends… Got married, is engaged, a nice fiancée, step kids… How is Sue by the way?"

"She's… fine"

"You're lying. What happened?"

"Seth is thinking about joining" he mumbled.

"The army?" I gasped. "No. If he comes, I'll kick his butt back!"

"Anyway…" he sighed, "She wants you and Jake on the wedding, so… we're waiting"

"We'll be back as soon as possible" I said. "Dad I have to go. More people want to call home…"

"Fine, be careful"

"I am. Tell Seth to stop thinking shit like that. Tell Sue not to worry, if he joins, I'll make sure to send a letter saying how bad soldier he would be. And tell Billy not to worry so much"

"Okay" he said chucking, "Oh, Angela Webber is pregnant"

"Really?" I asked with tears, "Tell her I miss her, and I'll try to get back to see her fat"

"I will" he said, "Love you, kiddo"

"Love you too, dad. Bye"

I went back to my bed, and fell asleep. I just woke up, with someone moving. I opened my eyes, and it was Jake, lying with me.

"Hey. I missed you" I said giving him a peck.

"Missed you too. Sleep, we'll have a long day. Together, thankfully" he said.

"I called home" I said.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded, "And?"

"Charlie is worried, as always, miss us, and asked me to go back as soon as possible. Sue is concerned, Seth wants to join"

"Oh, Seth. That kid is stupider than I thought" he mumbled and I nodded.

"I told her not to worry, we would take care of it if he joined. Hm, Angela, my friend, is pregnant. Charlie and Sue want us in the wedding, so they're waiting… And Jared spoke with Kim, that spoke with Billy… He's worried"

"I'll call him before we leave" he said and sighed, "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I know you're here for me. And I won't ask you to go home, again, because I know you're too stubborn to listen…"

"Damn right"

"But, I'm sorry this is stopping your life" he continued.

"It's not stopping my life Jake. It's just a different life, but a life the same. And you're close, that's what matters"

I kissed his lips softly. He rested his forehead in mine.

"I wish… I wish I wouldn't be called in. I wish you not followed me. I wish we were in La Push, discussing our plans for the day. I wish you had gone to college, as you dreamed. I wish we married later in life. I wish our kids would be safely tucked in at night by us…"

"I wish you. I wish this is over, for both of us, and we'll go home, and have the happy ending, peacefully" I said.

A tear ran down my cheek.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about… kids. You… You said about Angela's pregnancy, and it brought it up…"

"It's fine" I sighed, "Let's sleep"

He kissed me, and we went to sleep. I wish we had never woken up…

"Captain!" Officer Turner said approaching.

"What!" I snapped.

Focus! I need to focus. We were getting surrounded.

"We lost Sanchez!" he said.

I gripped a grenade tighter. Oh my God. I started having flashes of Sanchez's family pictures, wife, kids… Concentration, I need to find it. We parted ways, there wasn't another option. They were more than us. So, naturally, when the time to part came, Jake's unit went away. I didn't like it. I didn't like it, knowing he was in trouble, the same I was, but not knowing what is happening. I told my unit what to do, and we called back-up. They were coming, but we had to handle for at least fifteen minutes.

I have flashes of what happened. I remember shooting people. My people being shot. Grenades thrown. I fell with one explosion, and thankfully wasn't hurt. It was me, and another five soldiers. We were behind a house's wall. I took a deep breath, and looked over the wall. I saw Jared. What the hell was he doing? If I could see him, so could the enemy. My unit joined me, watching them, and soon we were their back-up. We shot a few men, that showed up from nowhere, going to shoot them, or something.

My heart… cracked, I couldn't find another word to describe it, when I saw Jake crossing the street. I followed his gaze, and saw one of his guys with Jared, needed help. Jake was halfway though the distance, when I heard a shot. I gasped. Jake fell in his knees, and gripped his throat. He fell on the ground. At this point, my unit and his started shooting, probably seeking revenge. I just jumped up, and ran to him, ignoring the officers protesting, screaming at me. I fell beside him and gasped with the pool of blood. He was in his side, and I could see the hole the bullet did. In the back of his neck.

"Oh, God!" I cried, "Jake!"

He groaned weakly. I turned him, so his head was resting in my knees. His eyes were unfocused, and he had blood in his mouth.

"Don't do this to me! No! Jake!" I said shaking him slightly.

"Bella" he whispered.

I cried, leaned in and touched my lips to his softly.

"Please, Jake" I cried.

He didn't answer. He never would.

I rested my head in his chest, ignoring people were approaching, and shots were still being made. My world was resumed to this. Lost, love, loyalty, war.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I stood there, watching men shoot at the air, a flag being folded, people paying their respects. Flowers, hugs, words were exchanged.

I was sent back to US, with a few soldiers from my unit and Jake's, and his body. They expected me to break down. But I didn't. I was sad, of course. I was a 21-years-old widow. But… Why break down, again, if I did some many times already? Why freak for losing a life, that was…. Lived? Everybody dies, but not everybody lives. Jake lived. He did everything. This scared me sometimes. He said a couple times he had nothing to regret, he lived everything he wanted, and if something happened, he could die in peace. I hated when he said those things, because I didn't like to think something would happen. But it did. And I'm accepting, he died peacefully, even in the middle of a war.

An officer in formal uniform gave me the folded flag, and gave me his condolences. I nodded and thanked him. I spent the rest of the week with my family. Billy was devastated, as Rebecca and Rachel were too. I told him what I thought. What Jake said about dying peacefully, and he was a little comforted. I talked to Seth, and he was convinced not to join the army, when his mom broke down with the news Jake died. Leah was… she was off. She never liked me much, but she was totally ignoring what happened, like it didn't affected her. I let her be.

The whole town knew, and everyone I met gave me their condolences, and thanked me for being so brave… Brave? Well, that was a little flattering, considering I cried a lot this week.

After a week in Forks, I had to go. I had a meeting in Washington, with my superiors. Charlie and Seth took me to the airport. I was shot, just grazed, my left shoulder, wearing my uniform, and Seth beside me carrying my bag. I don't need to say I was getting looks from everyone in the airport do I? I said goodbye to them, assuring Charlie I would come back, and not go back to Iraq, now. What he expected me to do? I don't know what else to do? My whole life was about this, and I wouldn't stop it now. I would do everything to honor what Jake gave me, and what he cherished.

"Captain" a flight attendant said with a smile, "Can you come with me?"

I nodded and got up, following me. She got me to the first class section.

"A courtesy, for your services" she said.

I accepted, and the rest of the flight was peacefully in first class. I got to Washington, and went to the building where I should meet my superiors. An Officer greeted me, gave me her condolences, and guided me to the room. I greeted my bosses, and they asked me to sit. It was an open room, with a big table. I was sitting in the middle, with them across from me.

"Captain Swan" Major Barnes began, "First of, I want to give you my condolences, and say I'm terribly sorry for your lost"

"Thank you, Sir" I answered

"I would like to thank you for your services to this country. Your bravery helped not only your unit, but the whole country. And you're an example"

"Thank you. You're being too kind" I said.

"We would like to discuss your future" he said.

"Yes, Sir" I said carefully.

"We think it would be better for you, not to go back to Iraq"

"I'm sorry, Sir. But, it's my job, and I would like to go back to my unit. I leave them enough"

"Captain, we recommend you to settle in US, and we can offer you a position here"

"A position here? As… behind a desk?" I asked, "I'm sorry, Sir. But I'll have to refuse, and go back to my position"

They exchanged worried looks.

"We understand that this is what you want, but you're not fit to work fighting anymore…"

"I'm not fit?" I snapped. "How? Because of my shoulder? It will heal in a week!"

"Not because of your injured shoulder. You lost a relative, and you risked yourself as well, as some of your unit, by walking un the middle of a shooting. You were lucky your unit, as well as Captain Black's, covered you, or your injury could have been worse, and you would be dead"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was true, but… What would I do? I didn't know what to do if not go back…

"The job we got you here is privileged, and we think you would fit well on it" Colonel Hamilton said.

"Do I have choice?" I asked quietly.

"Of course you have. But I should advice… Take a look at the proposal first, and if you don't agree, we can discuss another position for you" he said.

He pushed a folder to me. I sighed and opened it. I read everything, twice. I blinked and read the beginning again. I stared at them.

"You're kidding, right?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I was moving in to my new home. Well, more… a room. I still couldn't believe. After that meeting, I called Charlie, Billy and a couple of friends. They also couldn't believe. But… here I was. My shoulder was still hurting a little but I ignored. Today, was an… different day. I got my bags down, and checked to see if I was presentable in my uniform. I think so. I played with my necklace. It had my military tag in it, and a charm to each important thing. My grandma, mom, her death, Jake's, my engagement ring, and the charm he gave me when… I didn't finished that thought. Just another thing I lost to war. There was a knock on the door, and I said to come in. A guy in black suit, and headphone, opened the door. I nodded, and followed me. I received welcoming smiles, as I passed people. Inside was better than the outside. He took me to a room, and I gasped as I recognized.

"Welcome" he said with a smile.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

He opened the door for me, and I entered. The oval room. Yeah, if you thought it was amazing just the fact I was in the White House… The first family was standing in front of me, with welcoming smiles. I wanted to laugh, because I thought I must be like… going insane. But I kept cool. The president… Oh my god, the president of United States… Okay, I'm being silly. I knew I would work here for a week now, and I should have known I would meet him sometime, but… The president walked to me. With a smile. Okay, a gorgeous smile.

"Welcome to the White House, Captain Swan" he said extending his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. President" I said shaking his hand.

"We're glad to have you, for such a boring, but important job" he said.

"It's my pleasure, Sir" I said smiling.

"This is my wife, Esme"

She walked to me, and gave me her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am" I said.

"You too" she said kindly.

"My daughter, Alice" the president continued.

She danced to me, and gave me a huge smile.

"We're going to be friends" she said.

"Thank you… Hm" what should I call her?, "Miss"

"Call me Alice" she said.

"Thank you, miss"

I insisted on the name, because this was just work, and she was definitely my boss. The whole country's boss.

"And this is my son, Edward" the president said.

A guy, my age, stepped forward, smiling at me. He had reddish brown hair, kind of bronze, and deep green eyes, like emeralds. His smile was dazzling.

"Enchanted" he said politely.

Okay, hm… How do I answer that politely, but professionally?

"Thank you, Sir. It's nice too meet you too, all of you" I said.

There. It wasn't a bad answer. Was it? Oh God. What if I just humiliated myself? I was going crazy working here.

"First of, I would like you to know, I read your history and… I'm terribly sorry" the president said.

I bit my lip, and smiled. I just nodded, and his family looked confused, so I imagine just he knew.

"And… This was a surprise, that's why your superiors didn't say anything…" he continued.

A woman, in a suit walked to him, and gave him a velvet box. He approached me, and opened the box. There was a medal inside. I smiled and he took it, and put on my jacket's carefully.

"Thank you, Sir. I really appreciate it" I said.

There was people taking pictures and it felt a little awkward.

"_I_ should thank you, for all you've done, and all you lost for our country" he said.

I smiled again, and nodded once. He went back to his family, and a few people left, especially the ones snapping pictures.

"As you were informed, you'll be a… body-guard" the president said.

"Yes, Sir"

"You will protect Edward or Alice, but if something comes up, be noticed, you might have to protect me or Esme" he said.

"I perfectly understand, Sir. I will do my best keeping your family safe" I said.

"Great!" Alice said, "Daddy! Can I go shopping now!"

It was weird a seventeen year-old girl calling the president 'daddy', when he barely looked old enough to be her parent.

"Yes, of course, dear" he said.

"Edward is coming too. Oh, and this way we can see how she is" Alice said grabbing Edward's hand and coming to my side.

"Okay, sweetie. Enjoy your day" Esme said, "And look for something I can buy for Christmas for you"

"Thanks, mom" Alice said. "Come on"

"Sir, Ma'am" I said excusing myself.

They smiled, and Alice dragged me away.

"First!" she said after we were away form the room. "Are you going dressed like this?"

"Hm… I would have to unpack, and that would take some time. So if it's okay, I would like to keep my uniform, Miss" I said.

"Alice" she corrected.

"Yes, miss" I answered smiling.

She groaned in frustration, and Edward chuckled.

"So, I'll get changed, and… Meet you in the living room 2, in… fifteen minutes?" she asked Edward.

"Sure" he said.

She ran away, a girl, that I suppose it was a guard followed her.

"Come, I'll show you where the living room 2 is" he said.

"Thank you, Sir" I said.

"You know, she's right. You don't have to be so formal about this. Right, Frank?" he asked the guard following us.

"Yes, sir" he answered smiling.

"Traitor! You should have called me Edward, so she would do the same" he complained and looked at me, "He's just playing. He calls me Edward, so should you"

"I'll have to refuse, sir" I said.

He rolled his eyes, and we entered a large living room. He sat in one of the couches, and turned on the TV. Me and… Frank, stood there, a couple feet away.

"Sit. Make yourself comfortable" he said to me.

I glanced at Frank, and he was smiling. I rather do what he does, and keep my job.

"No, thank you" I said.

"Frank, do you want to sit?" Edward asked still looking at me.

"Thank you, Edward" he said and sat in one of the armchairs.

"See? He calls me Edward. And he can sit. So, do you want to?" Edward asked, "Rest your shoulder…"

"Thank you, Sir" I said.

I looked around, but the other option was the other couch, and it was far away. Edward rolled his eyes and nodded to his side, so I sat in the other end of the couch. Feeling uncomfortable.

"So, I didn't know much about you. And you probably know more about me…" he said, "So… You don't have to answer if you don't want to but… Were you in Iraq?"

"Yes, came home… almost three weeks ago" I said, swallowing hard.

"You… Were there how long?"

"Three years" I answered.

"Three years!" he asked shocked, "But… How old are you?"

"Almost 22" I said looking at my hand in my lap.

"You… You went to war at eighteen?"

"Yes, sir" I said.

"Oh" he mumbled, "You got back because of your injury? It doesn't look that bad… Though it's good your back…"

"No" I swallowed hard, "I didn't come back because of my shoulder"

"Why then?" he asked.

I was so happy Alice decided to interrupt in that moment, because I didn't want to answer that question. We got up, and I followed them to the garage. We were going in two SUVs. I would go with Edward and Alice, and another guard, and in the other car another two guards.

"So, _Captain Swan_!" Alice squealed when the car began to move. "What's your real name?"

"It's my patent and name, miss. That's what matters" I mumbled.

"Oh, a dedicated army girl. I liked her!" Alice said, "But, come on! What's your name?"

"Just say it. She won't stop until you do" Frank said driving.

"Isabella Marie" I said.

"And what's the B for?" Alice asked.

"Hm?" I asked confused.

"In your uniform. It's I. B. Swan"

I looked down and realized what she was talking about. I fought the tears, and looked away through the window.

"It's my name too" I mumbled.

"But it's for what!" she asked.

"Alice" Edward warned.

"Okay, don't tell anyone… But I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. I hate the Mary. It's so… old. That's why I tell people I'm Alice" she said, "Edward, has a middle name too. If you tell me what B is for, then I'll tell you his"

"Don't" Edward said.

"It's a long story" I mumbled.

"Well, let's hear it. We have the whole day!" she said.

"I don't want to bother you…"

"It won't. We will spent too much time together, and I want to know you" I sighed, I couldn't escape the question anymore.

"B, it's for Black" I said and a tear escaped, "My husband's name" I said wiping away the tear.

"You're married!" Alice gasped. "But… You're so young!"

"And you were in Iraq… How did you get married?" Edward asked.

"You were in Iraq!" Alice gasped. "Wait! Frank stop the car!" He did and sighed. "Drive us to… The Congress" Alice said, "There is a quiet garden where we can talk"

He changed course, and I called the other guards to tell them what was going on. Soon we were parking in the Congress, and I jumped out, opening the door for Edward. It was weird, opening the door to a guy.

"Thanks, you didn't have to" he said as I closed the door.

"Come on! I want to hear it!" Alice said walking in front of us.

Frank and I walked behind with Edward, and the two other agents almost ran to catch up with Alice.

"She's hyper" Edward said as we walked inside the building.

"I noticed" I said.

We followed her to a little garden and just another two people were there, lunching, in the corner. Edward and Alice took a table and we four continued standing. I looked around before accepting Alice's invitation to sit. Well, she was pulling me down by the wrist.

"Okay. So, Isabella Marie… Black Swan, what's your story?" she asked.

"And by the way… Black Swan? Wouldn't be better… Swan Black? Or just Black?"

"Let her tell the story, Ali" Edward said and gestured for me to tell it.

I took a deep breath and started.

"I lost my mom, and went to live in Forks with my dad, Charlie. I met Jake, I was… eleven at the time. We grew up, and started dating. He… He was called. He had to go to Iraq, so he proposed, and we would be engaged while he was away. But I suggested for us to marry before he left. While we got ready to marry, and he leave, I… I got listed. I send a letter, explaining everything that was happening. By some miracle, I was accepted, and would join Jake's unit, after. We got married, and I said I wanted to continue to be Swan, and when he got back we would get a real wedding and then I would be Black. It was a lie. That way it wouldn't be two Blacks in the same unit. Or show we were married. He left, and I got ready for the next three months. I didn't tell anyone, just a close friend, that would go with me to war too. When it was time to leave, I said goodbye to everyone, they told me I was insane, and… Well, Jake thought he had died, or something, and was in some kind of dream or hallucination, when he saw me there. I stayed there three years, with him" I said.

"Oh, that's…" Alice wiped away tears from her eyes, "That's so romantic. You were so brave, to go, for him"

"Thank you" I said.

I was absentmindedly, playing with the necklace.

"So, he's back with you? Or he's still there?" Alice asked.

I sighed and a tear escaped.

"Oh" she gasped.

"You should have shut up, Alice" Edward said.

"Sorry" she said, "Sorry, I… I didn't know"

"It's okay" I said wiping away the tears.

"That's why you're back?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yeah, kind of" I said and took a shaky breath, "Apparently, I'm not fit, because… well, I kind went against the rules when he died, and I can't go back. I would, if I could"

"Why!" Alice asked confused.

"My whole life is been surrounded by this. My mom's death… My dad was called to Iraq a few years ago, but they let him stay, because of my mom's death, and he had to take care of me… Jake… War summon my life. It's what I know. It was my place for three years. Friends are there…"

"You don't have to answer, but… How you went against the rules?" Edward asked.

"It was a shooting. We could loose, there was more of them… But… When Jake was shot, I ran in the middle of shooting, and stayed in the ground with him. My unit protected me, Jake's unit too. But they saw as me risking the units safety, for a mistake"

"Mistake!" Alice snapped, "Help your husband, a mistake!"

"Help… There wasn't help, Alice" I said sadly, "There wasn't anything I could do. So I risked my life, and the units', to something… unnecessary to them"

She hugged me. It took me a moment to recover, but I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm so, so, so sorry" she said and pulled away, "Terribly sorry"

"It's okay, Alice" I said shrugging, "I'm fine now"

She gave me an incredulous look.

"Well, yeah, t hurts, and it's just three weeks but… He died peacefully, and without regrets. He always said that. So… It's a comfort, to know, he would have changed anything"

"You are the most brave woman I've met" Edward said.

I snorted and looked down at my necklace and smiled weakly. Yeah, I guess… Moving on, doesn't seem so hard. I'm making… acquaintances already. Though a piece will always be with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Idea came up as I was hearing "Wake me up when september ends" by Green Day. Awesome Song. <strong>

**Sad story, I know. But it will get better. **

**So, tell me what you think. Review! **

**I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up at three, like I do for a month. I sat in bed, gripping my hair, and fighting tears. I would always have the same nightmare. Well, memory. Jake falling to the ground. But I could never reach him. It got worse a couple days ago. Jared found something in Jake's bed, on the base. A box with wedding bands. He sent it back to me. How Jake got them in the middle of Iraq, in the war, I won't ever know. My necklace was almost heavy now, with the two bands on it. I got up, and got out of the room. I walked to the huge kitchen, and got in. I found Esme sitting in the counter, taking some tea.

"Hello, Captain Swan" she greeted.

"Hello, Ma'am"

I was surprised with her here. What was she doing up at three? She was wearing a green silk robe, and white slippers. Her hair in a bun. But she could still look good.

"Sorry. I just came for… something" I said, "I will leave. Sorry"

I turned to leave.

"No, don't" she said and I turned back, "It's okay. I'm just taking some tea. I'm worried about tomorrow. Well, this morning"

"Worried, about Edward and Alice, Ma'am?" I asked taking a step closer.

"Yes. I… Carlisle doesn't tell me, but for him to get an army Captain to protect them… Something is going on?"

"I don't know, honestly. I was just told I could get this job. And it was more tempting than working behind a desk" I said. "But… I assure you, I'll do what's in my power to protect them, Ma'am"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. I trust you" she said. "You seem such a nice girl, and so young. Maybe that's what they need. They are always complaining about the agents. They don't like it, but it makes us anxious to even let them out with fewer agents than usual"

"I think… I think they don't fully understand the danger, Ma'am. But, they will, someday. And I'll try to convince them to… be more open to it"

"Thank you" she said sincerely, "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please"

I got a mug, and sat in a stool across from her. She poured me some tea and I thanked her.

"I think Edward's idea was good" she said, "For the agents to dress like normal students"

"Camouflage. A great idea" I agreed.

I folded my arms and rested them in the edge of the counter.

"That's a beautiful necklace" she said a minute later.

I looked down and the necklace was hanging from my neck, over my shirt. She already had seen, so I didn't bother to hide it.

"Thank you, Ma'am" I said playing with it.

"The kids are right. You can call me Esme, we'll see each other much. And the Ma'am makes me feel old"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. It's just the way I was taught to call you… Esme" I said.

"Thank you, I can see you are very polite. Alice was right, you're a interesting girl" she said smiling, "You're young, to be a captain"

I nodded, and smiled. People always said that.

"I'll be 22 in a couple months" I said.

"Oh, Edward's age" she said and sighed, "Carlisle read your history but didn't tell me about it. But, you got here in uniform, and an injured shoulder… Were you in Iraq?"

"Edward and Alice didn't tell you?" I asked shocked she didn't know.

"No" she said smiling.

"Well… Yeah, just got back, a month. Spent three years there"

"Went at eighteen? How?" she asked shocked.

"Love" I sighed.

"You're married?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said and frowned. _Not anymore, a widow_.

"I saw the bands in the necklace. And with your previous answer… He was in Iraq?"

"Yeah, I went after him. He was captain too. We worked together the whole time. Just a few missions separated" I said.

"I'm terribly sorry" she said, "You lost him, didn't you?"

"Yes, a month, that's why I'm back. I can't go back"

"Carlisle is so stressed about this. He wishes to end, but he can't see a solution, or people to help. It seems people don't want to stop, I don't know" she said wiping away tears, "A close friend is there"

"Which base?" I asked.

"Catar"

"Not far from mine. I went there, actually. Maybe I've met him"

"Lieutenant McCarty" she said.

"Emmett?" I asked amused, "Small word. I met him"

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, my friend is a close friend with him" I said, "Apparently, Emm has a romance with my friend's family picture. Emm likes his sister. Though they never met"

"Oh, how long it's been since you saw him?"

"Hm, I think six, seven months"

"Oh, and how was he? He always says he's fine, and having fun, but…" she asked frenetically.

"Hm, he seemed well. We didn't talk much. The guys were having a lot of fun in the base though"

I hope that was some comfort. Because he wasn't having any fun in the field. He was just trying to calm them down. She seemed a little relieved, and looked down at her mug.

"I was so afraid Edward would be called" she mumbled, "When he turned eighteen I was afraid to check our mail. I made Carlisle promise he would pull strings and don't make him go, at the time he was a senator. Thought it was immoral, I didn't care…"

"He was your son. There isn't immoral, if it's about a child's safety" I said.

"You understood" she sighed and smiled, "You look young, but you're wise. A lot wiser than older people I met"

"My mom used to say I had an old soul. That I born in middle age, and was getting older"

"She seems right" she said.

I nodded and we fell into comfortable silence. She was easy to talk to. Motherly. I missed the feeling. An agent came in a few minutes later.

"Ma'am, your presence is required" he said.

"Oh, thank you" she said getting up, "I hope we talk soon, Captain Swan"

"Call me Bella, Esme" I said.

"Thank you, Bella. Good… morning. And good luck in the university"

I nodded with a smile, and she left. I stayed there half an hour, finished the tea, and walked back to my room. Surprisingly, people were waking up and working. The staff started early, apparently. I entered in my room, and took a shower. I got out, but a dark green cargo pants, and a grey oversize shirt. I put my boots on, and my favorite leather jacket. I put my cell on one of the pants pocket, and got out, pulling my hair into a ponytail. I met agent Matthews, he was nice, I met him three days ago. He silent but could be childish and funny. He remembered me of Seth. We walked to the security staff room, where we had a meeting. Things explained, for the hundredth time, I got a headphone, identification and gun. I kind of missed it, though I had one in my room, this one was official. It was like they trusted me again, and I knew I could defend myself, and of course the president's kids.

"Captain Swan, you'll be going with Edward today. Alice will stay home for most part of the day" the chief of security said.

I nodded and left with the three other agents that would go with me. We stopped in the end of the hallway where Edward's room was, and discussed the rest of the day, what we would do… Edward came fifteen minutes later, wearing light blue skinny jeans, black button-down shirt, and black sneakers. He had an old brown backpack in his shoulder, and his eternal messy hair. He smiled at us, and grinned at me.

"The military style won't ever leave you, am I right?" he asked.

I looked down, and realized I did look a little military. But I rolled my eyes. That was nothing compared with the heavy uniform I was used to, but I wasn't going to say it. I just smiled politely, and another agent informed him we had to get going. He nodded and started walking, with me behind him.

"It's a nice jacket, by the way" he said glancing over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sir" I said.

"You will keep the security agent stance all day?" he asked bemused. "I thought we were over that"

I didn't answer, just smiled weakly. We got to the dining room, where the family was taking breakfast. It was weird, there was at least ten agents in the room. Matthews and I were here for Edward.

"Good morning" Edward said sitting down.

"Bella, what are you wearing? It's better than the constant suits, but… It's military much, don't you think!" Alice asked.

"I told her that" Edward mumbled.

"I feel comfortable like this, Miss" I answered.

"Oh, no. You went back to 'miss'" she whined. "Say it, A-L-I-C-E"

"'Alice', Miss" I said amused.

"Dear, you can call her Alice, as you call me Esme" Esme said.

"I would rather stick to the formal conduct, Ma'am" I said.

"Dad, can you tell her to call us by our names?" Alice asked Carlisle, the president.

"It's her choice, Alice. We can offer her, but if she prefers to call you Miss, I can't do anything. It's a free country" he said chuckling.

"Well, maybe you should change that, so she calls me Alice" Alice said.

We chuckled, and Edward got up.

"You have to support the democracy, little sis" he said kissing her cheek. "I'm going. I want to get earlier"

He kissed Esme's cheek, and shook Carlisle's hand.

"Be careful, please, Edward" Esme said as he walked to me and Matthews.

"Even if I didn't want to, I still have four agents following me, don't I?" he asked pointedly.

"Edward, be careful" she said sternly.

"I will. Bye" he said.

We escorted him to the garage, and we took a SUV. I went in the back with him squeezed between me and Matthews. Frank, and another agent I don't know the name were on front.

"So much to go to college in an awful old car. Disrespecting speed limits, and drinking coffee with your roommate, trying to get better from a hangover" he mumbled.

"Believe me, you wouldn't like a roommate" I said.

"How do you know? Ever had one?" he asked.

"I shared a room with nine guys, remember? Or do you think I had my own room for the last three years?"

"Oh, right" he mumbled. "It's just… sucks"

"Sorry, but at least we aren't in suits, right?"

"Yeah, it's better than four huge guys in suits following me to the beach…" we chuckled, "It's true. I never went to the beach since then"

"That must have been a hilarious scene" I said.

"Yeah. But I'm still followed by three guys and a girl, with headphones, eyeing everyone that approaches, and guns"

"I don't see how you're not a normal college guy" I joked.

"Yeah, really funny" he grumbled. "Aren't you hot? It's a warm day for a leather jacket…"

"I could take it off, but people would stare at the gun in my back" I said.

"Oh, then please, don't take it off" he said and I nodded, "It's a male jacket…"

"Jake's. He used when he was fifteen, and when it didn't fit him anymore, he gave me, I loved it" I shook my head, "I always talk too much when I'm with you"

"No, you don't" he said, "It's good you talk. It's better than sitting in a car in silence"

"We're here" Frank said parking the car.

I opened the door, jumped out, and held the door for Edward. He got out, and I closed the door. Edward put his bag on his shoulder, and sighed looking around.

"Another semester" he mumbled.

"Let's go" I said.

I had memorized his schedule and the campus map a few days ago, so we walked to the building without problems. A few people looked at us, and I was sure that Edward was right. We might not be in suits, but he's still surrounded by four guarded people, and people still know he's the president's son. We got in the class, and just the teacher was there, looking though some papers. When we entered he looked up and grinned.

"Mr. Cullen!" he said approaching, "It's a pleasure to have you back this semester"

"Thank you, Mr. Phillips" Edward said shaking his hand, "I hope it's okay, they will join your class" he said nodding to me and agent Matthews.

Edward was polite. The teacher didn't have the choice. We would join, he letting us or not. And if he didn't, he would be screwed.

"Of course! Make yourself comfortable" he said to us.

We nodded and went to find a seat. Frank and the other agent would be at the door, while we would stay with Edward. He found a seat in the middle of class, but I shook my head.

"What?" he asked.

"Here everyone will stare at you, is that what you want?" I said.

"No, you're right" he sighed.

"And, there is closer to the door. If something happens…"

"It won't. It's just class. What could possibly happen? The teacher's assignment kill me!" he asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I will consider every possibility and won't take any risks" I said.

He glared at me for a moment, before stomping childishly to the place I told him. We sat in his sides, and he opened his notebook. Still mad.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But it's my job, and I made a promise"

"To the country!" he spat.

"No, to your mom" I said and he stared at me in shock, "She's worried"

"She always is" he sighed looking back at his book.

"Maybe she has her reasons" I said.

"Like?" he pressed.

"Did you ever thought that maybe something is up, for your father get an army captain to protect you?" I asked her question.

He frowned, and doodled in his book. The class soon filled with students, and a few girls made sure to seat in front of Edward, and there was a couple of giggling girls behind us. It was really annoying. We spent the whole hour hearing their murmurs, and whispers. They would giggle when he ran his fingers though his hair, in frustration.

"You ran your fingers through your hair in frustration" I whispered to him.

"Yeah" he grumbled.

"And you're frustrated because of the giggles?" I guessed.

"Yeah"

"Stop running your fingers through your hair, and they will stop. They are giggling because they like when you do it"

He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded. He sighed and looked back to the teacher, taking flawless notes about the subject. He seemed a good student. Not that someone would give him bad grades. He was the president's kid, he would graduate anyway. When the class finished, we got up, and a couple of girls turned to us.

"You're Edward Cullen? The president's son?" she asked.

"Hm, yeah" he said shifting in his spot uncomfortably.

"Oh, my!" she said grinning, "I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you"

"And I'm Lauren" the other said.

He shook their hands, but was obviously desperate to get out of there.

"You… You don't look like his sister, Alice" Jessica said to me, "She's younger…"

"And shorter" Lauren said eyeing me.

"I'm not his sister" I just said that.

"Oh, hm, his… girlfriend?" Lauren asked glaring at me.

"Hm" Edward said chuckling nervously, "We have to go. Bye"

We walked away, and Edward seemed relieved to get away from them.

"Oh, my. They were so subtle, don't you think?" I asked Edward and Matthews.

They chuckled and the other two agents joined us, and we walked to his next class. This time he had to put an apron, he would deal with corpses. We stood by his side, as the teacher explained what they were supposed to do. A simple test. They had corpses, and they had to find what was wrong with them, and what the cause of death was. Edward didn't seem bothered to open the middle age man's chest. Agent Matthews was almost squirming beside me. I looked at him, and he was kind of green.

"We always have an agent that gets sick with this class" Edward said.

"Matthews, you can wait at the door, with Frank and the other. I'll stay"

He quickly agreed and got out. I stood there, and watched Edward working.

"Aren't you disgusted?" he asked as his hand was touching the lungs.

"No. I've seen a lot of disgusting things. I'm used to it" I said, "I got sick at the sight of blood when I was younger, got over it"

He nodded and continued. I thought it was funny that a couple of students vomited. A girl freaked out, because her glove ripped, and she got something 'yuck' in her nail. The worse was a student that decided to open his corpse intestines, awful scene. We got out of the class almost two hours later. Edward was the first to finish. We were walking to his next class, when two boys jogged to us.

"Hey, Edward!" one said.

"Hey… Newton" Edward mumbled.

"Hm, I came to meet the new student" he said eyeing me.

"I'm Tyler" the other said extending his hand to me.

"I'm not student here" I said shaking his hand.

"Oh, too bad" Newton said and gave me his hand, "I'm Mike. And you are…?"

"This is Captain Swan. My new security agent" Edward said.

"Wait. You're being protected by a chick!" Tyler asked laughing.

"And? What's the problem with it!" Matthews asked.

"Well, I mean… I think the previous bulky agent was better. What can she do? Scream when they attack her?"

"Why don't you shut up, Tyler. She's definitely better than you, she would kick anyone's ass, so…" I knew Edward's answer would get impolite, so I cut him off.

"Let's go. You have class. Let them"

I put my hand in Edward's arm, and pulled him.

"I guess I see you later, beauty" Mike said and tried to kiss my cheek.

Edward, that was reluctant in going, turned and punched Mike.

"How dare you touch her!" he growled at Mike that was getting up from the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Mike shouted at Edward.

He advanced to punch Edward, but I decided to put a stop on it. I kicked him in the stomach, and punched his jaw. He fell to the ground, and Tyler stood there, trying to stay out of trouble.

"Let's go" I said again, pulling Edward.

He was still mad, but let us drag him.

"First day" I grumbled, "You shouldn't have punched him… Sir"

"Cut the crap! He was being an ass" Edward said.

"That doesn't give you the right to beat him" I said pushing the class's door open, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't get closer to me" Edward said, "You kicked his ass. Nice"

I rolled my eyes and we took a seat, I took Edward's right hand, and sighed.

"Matthews, we need ice" I said.

The agent got up, and passed the message to the other two agents.

"It's fine" Edward said.

"It's bruised" I said trailing my fingers in his knuckles, "But it was a nice right hook, Sir"

"Yours was better" he said.

"I know" I said smugly.

He chuckled and put the ice Matthews brought back. When the teacher began the class, I took his notebook. I would take notes, while he let the ice in his hand. He watched intently, but didn't say anything. I gave him his notebook and pen back at the end of class, and he smiled at the notes.

"I'm sorry, my calligraphy is awful, I know. I'll… translate later. And if it's not complete, we can grab the notes from another student" I said.

"No, it's perfect" he said and smiled at me, "You… You're a great student"

I smiled, shook my head and got up. Three hours later of classes, and we were walking out of a building, to the car.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad" Edward said, "You make things seem… lighter"

"Thank you, Sir"

"You won't ever stop with the 'Sir'… I hate it. It makes me feel old and weird" he said frowning.

I smiled, and tried not to chuckle. He rolled his eyes and I opened the door. I gestured for him to get in, but he did the same. I did it again, and him too.

"Sir" I said gesturing for him to get in.

"Ladies first" he insisted.

"After you, Sir"

"Just get in, Bella" he sighed.

"After you, Sir" I repeated.

He sighed and jumped in. I jumped in after him, and closed the door.

"Sir, your sister called" the agent on the passenger said, "She requires your presence"

"Where?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Mall" he said.

"Oh, no" Edward groaned, "Why?"

"She's getting clothes for your next trip"

"What next trip?" Edward asked confused.

"Switzerland" Frank said, "You'll go to a ball, remember?"

"Oh, right" Edward sighed, "Fine, let's go… shopping, with Alice" he swallowed hard.

We met her at the mall, and Matthews, Frank, and another two agents that were protecting Alice stayed a little more distant, though we still called attention, four people following two. Alice made Edward get a Gucci suit, though he said he had enough in his closet. Her argument was that this one was dark blue. He looked good in it.

"What do you think?" Alice said as she fixed his jacket's collar.

The other agents nodded, and I did the same.

"Bella?" she asked looking at me.

"It looks good" I said.

Edward rolled his eyes, and went to change back. After his suit, Alice dragged us to another store, this time, of dresses.

"I though you asked a costume made dress" Edward said frowning.

"Yeah" she said looking through the hangers.

"Then why are we seeing dresses?" he asked.

"Bella" she said nonchalantly.

"Ahn, what?" I asked.

"We have to find you a dress. The agents have suits, but you have to find a dress" she said.

"Sorry, miss. I'll wear a suit" I said.

"No, a dress" she insisted, showing a silver dress.

"And how am I supposed to be invisible in a dress, between men in suits?" I asked, "And, I can't see a good place to put my gun, miss"

"But… It's a ball! You have to use a dress!" she whined.

"Sorry, miss" I said shaking my head.

"Edward, help me!" Alice said pouting.

"Hm… I think you should wear a dress, Bella?" he said, sounding like a question.

"I will, if the president says I have to, miss" I said to her.

"Oh, God!" she huffed, "Call dad!" she said to another agent.

"He's in a meeting. Can't be interrupted, miss" the agent said.

"Alice, calm down. Let's go home, and you can ask him later. You have time to find a dress for her" Edward said.

She seemed frustrated, but agreed. We walked back to the car, and back to the white house.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It turns out, I don't have to use a dress. The president said it's my choice. But Esme said I should. So, I'm checking-in on the presidential airplane, with my bag of usual clothes, and a dress. I'm not against using a dress, it's been years I use one though. A man took my baggage and Frank gesture for me to follow him. We would sit in the back of the section with the family. Though, I don't know what would be a threat in this plane.

"Bella! Frank! Sit with us!" Alice said from her seat. "You too, Matthews. We are going to play poker!"

Matthews refused saying something about get some sleep. Frank got up, and walked to the seats across from Alice, and Edward, sitting next to her.

"Come on, Bella!" she whined.

I nodded, and walked to sit next to Frank, across from Edward.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Edward asked me, as he got the cards.

"I lived with men my whole life" I said fighting to not roll my eyes, "I do know how to play poker, Sir"

"What's the initial bet?" Alice asked.

"Let's make things better" Edward said smiling to me, "We play just with the chips, and who wins… Hm… If me and Alice win, Bella will have to call us for our names"

"Great idea" Alice said.

"And if I win, Sir?" I asked.

"Whatever you want" Alice said.

"There are a lot of things she can want that you can get. I would be careful with that" Frank said.

"If I win, you two will let me work, as you let the other agents work. Won't call me 'Bella', and won't insist in treating me like a lady" I said looking pointedly at Edward.

He was going to disagree, we all could see it, but Alice agreed eagerly first. Frank said he would just play, win nothing and pay nothing. Wise. We started playing, and I was surprised to see Alice was a great player. She could see our next moves. Edward, smiled smugly all time, and didn't seem scared of loosing. Like he knew the cards of everyone. I tried to keep cool. Alice grinned and lowered her cards.

"Full house" she said smugly.

Frank lowered his cards with a 'hmph', he had nothing. Edward grinned victoriously, and lowered his.

"Quads" he said. "Well, well. Call me Edward, darling" he said seductively to me.

"Maybe" I said and grinned lowering my cards, "Straight Flush, Sir, Miss"

They stared at me in awe. Even Frank was staring at me, amazed.

"You… We never loose" Alice said.

"Well, you did, miss" I said.

"The agents always let us win" Edward said staring at me and frowned, "Damn, she'll call me 'Sir' until I'll be old enough to be called that"

Alice and Frank chuckled, and I just shrugged smiling. We watched movies together the rest of the flight, and I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up with someone shaking me.

"Bella" Edward said.

"Captain" I corrected opening my eyes.

I quickly sat up seeing I had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Sir" I said.

"It's okay" he said smiling.

"We are landing" Frank said. "Captain, can you come with me for a minute?"

I nodded and got up, following him to other section. The other guards were there.

"We have to change" he said pointing to his clothes and mine.

We were simple, wearing jeans and casual shirts.

"Okay" I said and a man gave me my bag.

"The family will get out of the plan, and the ambassador and his family will welcome them in, and we'll take cars to the hotel" I nodded again. "You'll take care of Edward and Alice, with Matthews, and other four agents"

"Six agents for them, Frank?" I asked frowning.

"We are in another country. People usually threat in trips like this. Everyone will be watching us. We can't risk"

"Okay"

I changed into a suit, and was surprised when Frank gave me a bulletproof jacket. I accepted, grabbed my gun, and headphone and went back to Edward and Alice.

"Miss, Sir, I'll have to ask you to put this on" I said giving them bulletproof jackets.

"Every time" Alice grumbled taking hers.

Edward took it, without a word, but glared at it. They put it on, and we sat, as the plane landed.

"I'll be escorting you with other agents" I informed them.

"Good" Alice said. "I can't wait to meet Analiese again" she said with a mischievous smile.

"It's not funny, Alice" Edward grumbled.

"Analiese is the ambassador daughter. She likes Edward" Alice explained to me.

"She's a pain in the ass" Edward mumbled and I chuckled.

The girl really liked Edward. When we met them she kept giving him alluring smiles, that he ignored completely. We got to the hotel, and the whole floor, and the floor under us, was cleared. I was in a room between Edward and Alice. The following days went calmly. Carlisle and Esme had a lot of meetings, and their bodyguards were busy. Alice even go out a couple times to shop but I had to stay with Edward. He didn't go out, only left the room to the pool, or bar downstairs. The night before the ball, Alice dragged me to her room.

"Let me see your dress" she demanded.

"It's in my room"

"Okay, go get it!"

I got it, and went back to her room. She opened the bag, and grinned.

"Oh, it's perfect for you!" she said, "Can you try it! So I see?"

"You'll see it tomorrow"

"But I want to see it now" she pouted.

I put the dress and regretted. She started saying what I should do with my hair and make-up, accessories. We stayed up until late, while she talked about it and I just nodded not paying attention. The next day was insane. I had to stay in, with other agents, and protect Edward. Carlisle stayed out in the morning and just came back to get ready for the ball. I got ready, trying to look decent, while agents came to tell me the plans, all the time. I put half of my hair in a ponytail, and let it fall in curls. I put just little eyeliner and mascara, shadow and lip gloss. My dress was black, one-shoulder, and open until the knee. I put silver sandals and decided not to use a clutch. I was putting my headphone when someone knocked. I walked to the door, with quick look in the mirror, and opened, it was Matthews.

"If I wasn't married…" he teased with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and got out.

"Let's go" I said walking to Alice's door.

"Alice already gone. We'll escort Edward" Matthews said and I turned back.

"I guess no one told me the change in the plans" I said knocking on Edward's door.

He got out, using the suit I saw almost two weeks ago, but with black shirt and tie. He smiled, and I almost melted.

"You look beautiful" he said.

I blushed furiously and Matthews cleared his throat.

"We have to go" Frank said walking to us.

We went to the car, and I shivered. It was cold outside.

"Here" Edward said taking off his jacket.

"Don't. I'm fine" I said.

He ignored me and put the jacket on my shoulders. We got in the car, and had to drive slowly, because the road was slippery. When we got there, Matthews got out, holding the door for Edward, who gave me his hand. I took it after a moment of hesitation, and thank god I did. I slipped in the wet ground, and almost fell.

"Damn heels" I grumbled as Edward steadied me chuckling.

I took off his jacket and gave it to him. He put it on, and we walked to the entrance, Edward politely waving to the people there. We got in and I relaxed in the warmth of the room. Edward greeted people, that always asked who's his date, looking at me, making the situation awkward. Edward walked to where his sister and mother were, talking quietly.

"Mom!" Alice said, "Look at Bella"

Esme looked at me and I blushed. She smiled kindly at me.

"You look lovely, Bella" she said.

"Thank you, Ma'am. You look amazing" I said, "You too, Miss"

"Alice" Alice corrected and turned to Esme, "Doesn't she remember Mrs. Smith? With a dress open to her thigh and a gun under it?"

I looked down, to check if something was giving away the gun, but it was fine.

"What do you think, Edward?" Alice asked.

"She does look beautiful" he said, making me blush again.

"I have to go" Esme said, "Carlisle must be needing me"

The rest of the ball went smoothly. People came to talk to Alice and Edward, and left. Alice demanded that Edward danced with her, and he did willingly.

"Can I have this dance?" Matthews asked me.

"Sure" I said.

He took me to the dance floor, so we were dancing close to Edward and Alice. I sucked at dancing and Matthews too. So needless to say, we stomped in each other's feet a lot. The song ended, and we decided it was safer to stop, safer for our feet. We were walking to the other agents, when someone took my hand. I turned and it was Edward.

"Can I dance with you?" he asked.

I glanced at people around us, everyone looking. I nodded and smiled at him. He led me easily, not once we had problems. I didn't even stomp on his feet.

"I'm surprised I'm not hurting you" I said amused.

"What?" he asked.

"Ahn, I'm not good dancer. I always stomp on someone's feet"

"It's all about the leading"

"So you must be great" I said.

He shrugged and smiled.

"Are you enjoying the night?" he asked, "Even working…"

"I am. It's been some time since I wore heels" I said, "Or dress"

"I think you'll get used to it"

"I hope not"

"You're an amusing woman, Captain Swan" he said smiling.

I smiled at him, and he spun me. I giggled as I came back to his arms. He grinned and his eyes shot from mine, to my lips. I stood still, as his eyes came back to mine, and he slightly leaned in. The bubbled was popped.

"Swan" someone called in my headphone.

I realized it was another song, and saw Alice looking at us, over Edward's shoulder. I stepped back and he sighed.

"We have to get them out of here" someone informed.

I watched as Matthews grabbed Alice and dragged her away. I grabbed Edward's arms and tried to drag him, but he was reluctant.

"Sir, we have to leave" I said.

"What's going on!" he asked finally letting me drag him.

"I don't know, but I won't sit and wait for it to happen" I said reaching Frank.

"Where is Alice?" Edward asked.

"In the car" Frank said.

"Let's go"

I looked behind us, and saw a lot of agents around Esme and Carlisle. They started dragging them to another exit when we heard a shot. People screamed and started to run. I took off my gun, but couldn't know where the shot came from.

"Edward!" Esme yelled trying to run to us, but Carlisle held her.

I pulled Edward out of there, but he was trying to go to their side.

"Edward, they are fine! We have to go!" I said.

He looked at me, and nodded. I put my arm around his waist dragging him forward. Another shot was heard and the screams got worse. I looked around for the shooter but couldn't see no one.

"Who is shooting?" I asked.

"People outside. And apparently someone inside too" Frank said.

"Are you with the bulletproof vest!" I asked Edward and he shook his head.

We finally got to the garage, and we pushed him in the car, with a scared Alice.

"Bella" he said but I closed the door, and the car sped off.

We stayed there for a couple minutes until an police officer came to us.

"We got the shooter" he said.

Frank talked to him, and I slid against a wall. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Bella!" Matthews asked coming to my side. "You were shot!"

I looked at my arm, and just then realized it was bleeding.

"It's fine. I had worse" I said.

A car arrived and we got in and went straight to the hotel. We got to our floor, and I had a towel in my arm.

"Bella!" Alice said coming to my side.

Edward came with her, and looked at my arm.

"Are you okay!" he asked.

"Yeah, it just grazed" I said, "I just have to clean it"

"I'll help you" he said.

"It's fine, you don't…"

"I will" he said sternly.

Alice opened my room's door, and everyone got in. Edward took the towel and grimaced.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?"

"If you weren't protecting me…"

"It would be worse if you were hurt" I shrugged, "I don't care. I had worse"

He smiled at me, and took a first aid kit an agent gave him. He cleaned the wound and wrapped it up in gauze.

"Do you need anything?" Alice asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Thank you, Alice"

She smiled weakly at me. Someone knocked and the door was opened. Esme sighed relieved when she saw Alice and Edward. She hugged Alice and caressed her face, relieved she was fine. She hugged Edward that was still sitting beside me, and kissed his forehead.

"Oh, honey. I was so worried!" she said, "I just saw you there…"

"The agents had taken me to the car already" Alice said.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme said and hugged me. "Thank you!"

"Ahn, you're welcome" I said awkwardly hugging her back.

"Oh, God. You are hurt!" she said looking at my arm.

"It's just a scratch" I said.

"Thank you, so much" she said.

She thanked the other agents, and Carlisle entered the room. He sighed relieved his family was okay. He didn't say anything about it. Just thanked me and the agents, and left with Esme. After a few minutes asking if I was sure I was okay, Alice left with a couple agents.

"You should go, Sir" I said to Edward, "We have a early flight"

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled and got out.

"Do you need anything?" Frank asked.

"No, thanks"

"You're good in this job" he said with a smile, "You were great tonight"

"Thanks"

"Just… A job is a job" he said carefully, "Personal life apart. Do you.. understand?"

I nodded.

"Just… saying" he said, "Good night"

He left and I sighed. What the hell was I doing?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update!<strong>

**Outfits in my profile. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Review!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	3. Chapter 3

I took a couple painkillers because of my arm, but still couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the pain. It was the whole situation. I must be out of my mind. When the morning came, I took a shower, changed the bandage of my arm, put dark wash jeans, a plaid shirt, and my red slip-on Converses. I closed my baggage, and put my parka, just in time for someone to knock on my door. I got my bag, gun, my cell, and put my sunglasses trying to hide the dark marks under my eyes for lack of sleep. I opened my door and smiled at Matthews.

"Good morning" he said.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"How's your arm?"

"Great"

"Good. We're leaving in fifteen minutes, the press is all in the street, waiting to jump on us"

I nodded and gave my bag to a guy who would take it to the car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Matthews asked as we walked to Alice's room.

"Perfect. Just with a headache"

"Okay"

I silently greeted the other guards, with a nod, and Frank arrived.

"Do you have your bulletproof vest on?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"You should put it"

"Why?"

"You were shot last night. We don't need it again and worse"

"It's in my bag that is on its way to the car, so I'll stay without it"

He shrugged and Alice exited her room. A couple agents helped her with her bags and she thanked. She smiled at me.

"How are you? Your arm?"

"Fine, miss"

She rolled her eyes. "Edward?" she asked.

"Here" he said getting out of his room.

I avoided looking at him, and nodded to Alice, to go. She frowned a little but started walking.

"How are you, Bella?" Edward asked behind me.

"Great" I said unenthusiastically.

"Okay" he mumbled.

We got them in the car, and I got in the front, with Frank, making Matthews go in the back with them. Though the windows were tinted, they had to look down when we passed the photographers.

"God, this silence is creepy" Alice said after a few minutes.

"Do you want to turn on the radio, Alice?" Frank asked.

"No. The radio here has just unknown music. Well, unknown to me" she said, "Let's talk. What did you think of the ball?"

"It was pleasant, until the end" Matthews said.

"Yeah" Frank agreed.

"Bella?" Alice asked when I didn't answer.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled.

"Nothing… different happened? Maybe… unexpected? Exciting?"

I didn't need to turn to know she was glancing at Edward. I heard him hiss something to her, and she slapped his arm.

"Bella?" she asked when I didn't answer.

"I never liked balls. I hated in high school, and now I know why I didn't miss it the last years. It was fine, but not exactly my type of thing" I said.

"Oh" she said sounding a little sad, "But, nothing nice happened?"

We all were silent, and I knew everyone was referring to me dancing with Edward, and he almost kissing me. I rested my head in my elbow, leaning against the door.

"No" I said dryly, "I was shot, miss. I didn't really like the night"

"Yeah, sorry. It was stupid to ask" she mumbled.

"Nothing to apologize" I sighed, "I'm sorry, miss. I just have a headache and I'm kind of cranky"

"It's totally fine, Bella" she said.

"And your arm?" Edward asked.

"I… I took a few painkillers, but the affect is passing" I said, "But it's fine"

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?" I asked frowning.

"You were shot trying to protect me" he mumbled, "It should have been me"

"It's my job, sir. I'm here to protect you. That's it. There is nothing to apologize. And if I were you, I would get used to the idea people are here to make sure you're safe, even if they have to lose their lives"

I was trying to make him understand I was here to protect him, and only that. I was just a bodyguard. We stayed silent the rest of the trip, and in the plane I sat with other agents, not in the section where the family was. I would do my job, and that's it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Okay, that's it!" Alice screeched, "Stop this car, now!"

Frank stopped the car, and turned in his seat. I stayed in mine, looking at the street ahead.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but you have to stop this, Bella!" Alice said.

"Alice" Edward said softly.

"No. Okay, he tried to kiss you in the freaking ball, you were shot, and you've been being… rude, for lack of better word, since then! It's been almost two months! Snap out of it! Now!"

I turned in my seat and looked at her from behind my sunglasses.

"Miss, if you have a problem, I'm sure, I can find another position" I said, "And I'm sorry I've been rude. It wasn't my intention; I was just doing my job"

Her face went from angry to sad.

"You don't need to change position. I like you around. But you have to be… old Bella. Please"

"I'll try my best, miss" I said and turned in my seat again.

"What about Edward?" Alice asked.

"Alice" Edward grumbled.

"No. I'm sick of this!" Alice said. "You've been giving her lovesick puppy eyes for a month, and she pretends to not see. Come on, guys. Talk"

We stayed silent, Frank cleared his throat, obviously feeling uncomfortable, and started driving again.

"I think you misunderstood things, miss" I said.

"Great. I just set free the big pink elephant, and you'll continue to ignore it" Alice grumbled. "I tried, Edward"

"Oh, yeah, thanks" he said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Bella. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Ignore her. She's… wrong"

"Yes, sir" I said.

We stayed silent until the car stopped in the garage, and I jumped out to open the door for Alice. They got out, and entered the house. I made my way to the security staff room, and asked to see the chief. He let me in his office, and sat behind his desk.

"Any problems, Swan?" he asked typing in his laptop.

"Yes, I quit"

He stopped typing and turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Quit? Why?" he asked slowly.

I shrugged and looked away.

"Okay. You do know you have to work until we get a replacement, and that would take a couple weeks, right? It was in your contract"

Shit. I forgot.

"Okay…" I mumbled. "But, can I at least change positions until then?"

"There is a problem with your position now?"

"No, not at all"

"Then why?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I… I don't want to work with the president's kids anymore"

"That's a vague answer, but I'll take it" he said and sighed, "I have to check, but probably you can change. I'll give you an answer as soon as I know"

I nodded, thanked him and left. I was getting to my room, when I herd someone coming after me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call.

I sighed and leaned my head against my door for a second before turning to face him.

"Are you okay!" he asked.

His eyes traveled over my face, and I cursed myself for not having my sunglasses on. I haven't slept well lately, and there were clear signs of it.

"Yeah, fine. Do you need something, sir?"

"No. I just needed to talk to you" he said.

"Yes?"

"About what Alice said…"

"I don't care" I cut him off, "So, don't worry about justifying anything. It doesn't matter"

He looked hurt, and I had to look away. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Yeah. Goodnight, then" he said stepping back.

"Goodnight, sir" I entered my room, closed the door, and slid against it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day, Alice and Edward decided to stay home, so I was just on my room, laying on bed, staring at the ceiling. Someone knocked, and I quickly got up. I opened my door, and it was a unknown person.

"The president wants to talk to you" he said.

I nodded quickly, though I was lost. I walked with him, to one of the offices of the house, and he opened the door. The president and his staff were there, but when I entered they left, leaving me alone with the president.

"How are you, Captain?" he asked looking at some papers.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you, Sir?"

"I'm good" he shrugged, "I heard you want to quit"

He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and he leaned back in his chair.

"Why?"

"This is not my place. I don't belong here" I said and blushed, "I would appreciate if I could go back to my previous job"

"You want to go back to Iraq?" he asked shocked.

"I want to go back to work, and that's my work. My place is doing something. And I'm sorry, I really don't want to offend, but this job doesn't bring me happiness"

"And a war did?" he asked a little amused.

"It was my home" I mumbled looking down.

"If you let me say… It's not your home anymore, Captain" he said and I looked at him, "It was your home, because you had Captain Black there. But you don't have him anymore…"

"My family is there" I protested. "Captain Black could be my husband, but he wasn't the only one I loved there"

"I understand" he said slowly. "I can ask a couple favors for you…"

"Thank you, Sir. It means a lot to me"

"And you want to change positions until you leave?" he asked and I nodded, "Something to do about Edward maybe?"

"No" my voice betrayed me, cracking.

"I understand you don't feel comfortable working with him"

Great, the news about what's been going on got to him.

"I hope you understand. Edward is my son, and I need the best for his protection"

"I understand"

"So, I'll send one of my agents to work with him, and you'll take his place" he said looking at a few papers again.

"I would be protecting you, Sir?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, or there is a problem?" he asked without looking up.

"No, not at all. Thank you, Sir"

"Good. You start tomorrow"

I thanked him again and left. Relieved about my new job.

The next day I had to wake up earlier than usual. And I had to dress up. Apparently the president's staff needed to look presentable. I put black pants, a purple short sleeved blouse, black pumps and a black blazer. I looked in the mirror and chanted my mantra. Just a couple weeks, just a couple weeks… I hated the shoes. But I wouldn't complain. Better than working with Edward. I took my gun, put my watch, and walked out. I had to meet the agent I was replacing, and he was with Matthews and Frank. I walked to them, trying to be quiet, since people were sleeping. People… Edward and Alice.

"Agent Swan" the guy greeted.

"Captain Swan" Matthews corrected and glared at me, "You changed positions and didn't say anything?"

"It's just for a couple weeks" I shrugged.

"Okay" he said slowly, totally confused.

We talked about what we had to do, and he seemed happy to have to work with the kids for a while. I was just finishing talking about schedules, when Edward's door opened. Great. He walked out, rubbing his eyes and looked at me frowning.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Clothes, sir" I said shrugging.

"If you think we'll go out dressed like this, you're out of your mind, girl" Alice said behind me, "Come on, put a jeans and T-shirt on, your old sneakers. And let's go to the mall!"

"I'm not going" I said and they stared at me shocked. "I changed positions. I'm working with the president for a couple weeks"

"What!" Alice and Edward asked together.

"Why!" Alice demanded.

"I think it's for the best, miss. As you said yesterday, I was being rude, and it's not fair to you. I'm sorry"

I nodded and started to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"You're kidding! No. You change back. You're _our_ army girl!" she whined.

"I'm sorry, miss"

"Are you serious?" she asked and sighed, "Okay. But when you come back you won't do this ever again"

"I'm not coming back, miss" I said.

She stared at me with mouth open, and I nodded one last time before going to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. <strong>

**Outfits in my profile**

**Review!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	4. Chapter 4

After a stressful three weeks working with the president, avoiding his kids, and trying to sleep without nightmares, I was finally going back. Carlisle got me back. I would be back to my unit, my work, my friends. I called dad, and I was a coward to tell, so I left letters, to be handed to him the moment I was in the plane. This way there was no going back. I got a free day to get ready, move out of the white house, and I had until midnight of a Friday to be ready. I got a haircut, because my hair was too long to deal with there, packed my things and arranged to be sent with the letters to my dad. I couldn't eat, I didn't even come out of my room, avoiding everyone and anyone who tried to make me change my mind. I stared at the picture of my family, and another of my unit, and stuffed in the backpack. I took a long shower, put my uniform's pants, wearing a simple white tank top, my boots and jacket were beside my bag. I stared at the clock, waiting. Eight thirty. Shit, I had time. I paced around, trying to relax, but not succeeding. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I looked at it, thinking who would be, and then there was another knock. Well, a bang. Someone was persistent. I quickly opened and stared at his angry green eyes.

"You're going back?" he growled.

"Sir" I said straightening.

He pushed the door, entering and slammed it close, locked and continued to glare at me. He gave me an once-over, his eyes shooting daggers at the camouflaged pants.

"Say something" he hissed.

"I'm at lost of ideas of what to say, Sir" I said sincerely.

His eyes shot to mine, now confusion filled them.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why would you go back?"

"It's my place, my work, sir. I need to go back"

"Stay, please" he begged.

"I can't"

He stared at me, jaw clenched, sad eyes, tight fists. I sighed and looked down. Suddenly I felt his hands wrap around my face and his lips touched mine. My eyes fluttered close, and he poured all his heart in the kiss. My hands went to the back of his neck, bringing his closer, keeping his lips on mine. He pulled back, kissing my whole face, forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, jaw… A tear escaped and he kissed it away.

"I want you. Here. With me" he whispered against my lips.

I didn't have an answer so I just kissed him, with all I had. He was gentle, but urgent. His lips, hands were soft, but manly. And I was definitely in love.

* * *

><p>I looked at Edward. He was asleep, breathing evenly, lips parted, looking peaceful, with the hint of a smile in his lips. I got up, dressed up quickly, and wrote a note to him.<p>

_I had to go. I'll miss you. Hope someday we meet again. Love, Bella_

I left it in the pillow I was using before, grabbed my things, kissed his head, and left the room, leaving him naked in bed. I went to the security office, left what should be left and said goodbye of my colleagues. Some gave me knowing smiles, and I knew that the president's son coming to the guard's rooms' area was quite obvious to them. Frank offered to drive me, and I agreed. When we were away from the white house, he finally spoke.

"We'll miss you, Captain Swan" he said

"Thank you, Frank. I'll miss you too"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I don't have much choice"

"You can stay, you know that"

"Yes, but I'll never fit in like I do there"

"You seriously believe that?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I do" I shrugged and sighed, "Who told him?"

"It might have escaped" he said quietly.

"Who let I escape?"

"Edward asked why you weren't with the president. We hesitated, but he got worried, so Matthews told him"

"Matthews" I sighed and smiled, "I should have known"

He parked in one of the entrances, and got out, to help me with my bags. I put my jacket on, touching embroidered name. I took a deep breath, put my backpack on my shoulders, and the other bag's strap in my shoulder. I smiled at Frank and gave him a quick hug.

"I hope I see you again" he said.

"You're the guy with contacts to find me" I said grinning. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

I turned and walked in the airport. It was a little crowded, being a Friday and midnight in D.C, but I still had sometime. I sat in a plastic chair, and saw a few soldiers saying goodbye to their families. I watched the scene until the flight was announced. I got up, walked to the gate, and smiled weakly at the attendant. She gave me a sad smile, checked my documents, and ticket, and cleared me to go. I was just passing the door, when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Edward, and Alice running behind him. He ignored the flight attendant, running to me, and hugging me tightly.

"Why?" he breathed, panting, "Don't go. Stay. Please"

I dropped my bag, and hugged him back. I inhaled his scent several times and heard the attendant clearing her throat. I sighed, and pulled back. He looked down at me, begging me with his eyes to stay. I gave him a small smile, a peck, and he sighed, leaning his forehead in mine, with a weak smile. He thought I agreed. I pulled away, and turned to Alice. She has been crying, her eyes red, swollen, and I smiled at her. She hugged me tightly.

"Be careful, please. For Edward" she whispered.

I nodded, and pulled away. I looked at Edward, and he was staring at me with a frown.

"I should go" I said.

"No" he said, "Stay, please"

"I can't"

"You can! Please!" he begged.

I took his face in my hands, pulled him down and gave him a soft kiss.

"Goodbye, Edward" I whispered pulling away.

"I love you" he blurted. "Stay"

I smiled sadly at him, and squeezed his arm.

"You want me to stay, I get it. But I have to go"

"No. I do love you" he pressed.

"Love you too" he smiled weakly, "But I have to go"

I turned and walked away before his eyes convinced me to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later…<strong>

Dear Edward,

I received your letter. I bet Carlisle needed some help to send it so quickly. You know, that's taxpayers money, careful.

I miss you too. And I'm sorry to say, but I did miss here. You have to understand. It's the one thing I'm good at. The one thing I understand, and can do something about it, even if it's small. My family is here. Not my blood relatives, but people that are in my heart. I don't regret. My return made possible for a soldier to go home, to his pregnant wife, watch his little boy born. It's good to be back in battle. I know it sounds crazy, but it's peaceful, it's home.

I miss everyone there, tell them that.

I hope college is good. I had fun having classes. I kind of missed it a little; I didn't go to class since high school.

Tell your family that I talked to Lieutenant McCarty. He's very well, apparently falling in love with my friend's sister, and he's happy to hear from you. He said he missed you, 'Eddie', and he missed the 'pixie' too.

I hope your new bodyguard is good, and that he's more respected, since my size didn't intimidate anyone.

I'll try to write soon. It' kind of busy here…

I miss you

Love,

Bella

* * *

><p>Time here passed by so fast. Before I knew it, Edward was telling me all about his graduation through a letter. I had to cut my hair, this time really short, and since I let Jared cut it, it was a disaster, but I could deal with it. Edward once joked that he might get jealous. I had sent him a photograph of me with my unit, and I of course being the girl, was in the middle of more than fifteen men. He said for me to tell the soldiers to 'watch it'. Paul and Jared would tease me about my 'little boyfriend', the president's son! They said they were happy for me, they were worried with me after Jake. I did miss him, but I was fine. I think Edward made everything fine.<p>

Dad almost went crazy when he found out I was back. He actually cried, begging me to come back. But I couldn't. I asked Sue to try to talk to him, calm him down, but she was worried too. Just to get things better, after five months here, Edward started begging me to go home for Christmas. He said that if I had chance to take it, if not, Carlisle would see what he could do. And if did go home, my dad and family were invited to his family party, so I would be with them. He was insane. Completely mad. I tried to avoid the subject, until a point he was threatening to ask Carlisle to make me go back, definitely, to never come back. I called him, the call was awful, people were shooting in the background, and Edward couldn't hear me well. I begged him not to involve Carlisle, and he said he wouldn't if I went back for Christmas. We agreed I would try, if he didn't use Carlisle. In the end of course, I didn't go home. It was by seniority. Who was here longer would go home for Christmas, and I might have the chance to go next holyday. Not complaining. Christmas was fun with the guys. Jasper was in the base, and we had a lot of fun with Emmett. I missed Jazz so much, it's been almost two years. Emm was hilarious. I loved him already. It was good to talk to someone that knew Edward and his family. I agreed with him and Jazz, he would be a good with Rose. He was her kind of guy. We would work together in three weeks, so we talked about it too.

But when New Year came, with my friends celebrating around me, I looked up at the starry sky, and the only thought was: Wish I was with Edward.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about this" Jasper mumbled from the seat to my right.<p>

"Shut up, Hale. You'll be fine" I grumbled trying to sleep.

"They are giving a party?" he asked.

"Esme and Alice like to throw parties" Emmett explained. "The holyday, and our arrival is just another motivation"

I groaned and put earphones on. I checked my watch. Twelve hours. Great. Twelve hours between two talking idiots. Please, God, let me sleep…

"I hope you had a nice flight, Lieutenant" the flight attendant said, flirty with Emmett.

"I did, thanks" he said politely.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"Had a nice flight, miss?" she asked me, not as nicely as she asked Emm or Jazz.

"Yes, thank you" I deadpanned.

"It's 'captain'" Jazz corrected the lady, "Careful, if you slip like this with a general… Tsc, tsc, tsc" he shook his head in horror.

Her face paled and she quickly went to help me with my bags.

"It's fine, really" I said glaring at Jasper.

"No! I'll help you, Captain" she said respectfully.

"It's fine, Captain Hale and Lieutenant McCarty will help me" I said.

She nodded quickly and they took the bags from her. She ran away to help someone else, and as soon she wasn't in the area the guys dropped my bags on my arms.

"What gentlemen!" I said sarcastically adjusting my bags.

They laughed and we got out of the plane. We were still laughing when we got to the gate, and I didn't need to look. I found him in a second. He smiled at me, jumped the barrier and ran to me. He pulled me to his arms, making me drop my bags, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella!" he laughed. "Baby, I missed you so much!"

He put me down and kissed me.

"Get a room, Captain" Emmett teased.

We broke apart, and grinned to each other.

"I missed you too, Edward. So, so much" I whispered.

"Happy Valentines Day" he smiled and kissed me softly.

"Happy Valentines Day" I whispered against his lips.

"Good to see you too, man! After three years!" Emmett said behind me.

I laughed and pulled away from Edward. He smiled at his friend, and they gave a quick man hug.

"Edward, this is my best friend, Captain Jasper Hale" I said introducing, "Jazz, this is Edward Cullen"

"Nice to meet you" Edward said shaking his hand.

"A pleasure, Sir"

"Edward. I had enough of 'Sir' with Bella" Edward chuckled.

The guys laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward!" I heard Alice whine, "Bring her here!"

I laughed and turned in Edward's arms. Alice was still on the other side of the barrier and bouncing in excitement. Edward started picking up my bags, so I just ran to her.

"Ali!" I said hugging her. "Missed you, pixie!"

"Missed you, Bella!" she said hugging me really tight.

"Everyone did" Frank said behind her.

After I hugged all the guards, because, damn, I missed them too, we all went to the cars.

"Your dad is coming in a couple hours" Matthews told me while Frank drove us to the White House.

"I still can't believe you did this" I said to Edward, "Get my family together at the White House on Valentines Day! You're insane!"

He grinned and kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>"Captain, the area is clear" a corporal told me in the radio.<p>

"Alright. Let's go" I said to the soldiers with me.

We walked out of the corner we were, and started walking around, when suddenly people started firing. We dropped to the ground and I tried to find the source of the shooting. I found a man from the second floor of an old house. I got my gun and began to shoot until I saw him fall. I waited a second and there weren't any more shots.

"Clear" Emmett said.

Everyone got up, but when I tried to get up it hurt like hell. I whimpered and laid back.

"Bells?" Jazz asked.

I opened my mouth to say something and ended coughing blood.

"Shit! Bella!" Jasper gasped kneeling beside me and ripping apart my jacket, searching for the wound.

"Call medical help!" I heard people saying.

"Fuck, it's her lung" Emmett said.

I spit more blood, but it kept flowing into my mouth. I looked at the sky and suddenly Jasper appeared in my sight.

"Bells! Don't do this!" he said desperately. "Don't do this shit to me! Stay with me! Bella! Don't close your eyes, dammit!"

I was fighting to keep my eyes open, but it started to get hard, and painful trying to stay awake.

"Bella! Bella! Please! No, no, no!" Jasper begged. "Bella! For me! For Charlie! For Jake! For Edward!"

I whimpered as he reminded me of Edward and I raised my hand to clutch his hand that was pressing in the wound on my chest.

"Bella!" I heard people calling.

But I couldn't stay awake anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! My computer broke :(<strong>

**Yes, a cliffie. I hate when it happens in a story I'm reading, but I like to make it in my stories! :D**

**Will Bella die? Will she live? **  
><strong>You chose, tell me what you think about this and what you think it should happen. I'm in desperate need of ideas :S<strong>

**I'll try to update faster. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**xoxo Luuh**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bells! Come on, wake up"

I opened my eyes, and blinked at the blinding light. I groaned as I sat up. My body felt strange… heavy. I blinked again, and looked around. A beach. Looked like La Push. Except it was sunny.

"Missed the sun?"

I turned to see who was talking to me, and my eyes got wide as I stared at Jake. He smirked, and extended a hand to help me up from the ground. I jumped up and on him, hugging him as tight as I could. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me to give me one of his bone crushing hugs I missed so much. I breathed in his scent, and tried to fight the tears. He was there. I was in his arms. When he pulled back, I wiped the tears that managed to escape and gave him a weak smile.

"Are you crying, captain?" he asked teasingly. "I remember the general saying the army wasn't the place to crying, weak little girls..."

"Shut up" I mumbled chuckling. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, Bells" he said smiling.

We stared at each other for a couple minutes, until I decided to diffuse the tension.

"You dumbass! Cross the street in the middle of a shooting?" I asked playfully pushing him. "When people shoot you stay down!"

"Yeah, yeah" he mumbled, with a weak smile, and started walking. I followed him, taking his hand. "I'm glad I did though. You needed me to"

"What?" I frowned.

"Bella, if I hadn't died then… How long would it take for you to go home?" he asked and smiled. "I was right… Every death has a purpose. Mine was to take you home"

"You're being stupid" I said scowling. "You're death was a mistake. You should be with me. You shouldn't have died. And you're my home"

"I _was_ your home" he said, and led me in the direction of a small cottage in the edge of the beach and forest.

"I feel at home now" I said.

"That's not really me" he smiled.

I smiled back and we entered the cottage. He led me to the living room and we sat in the couch. I noticed it was very alike his house in La Push.

"So, Presidential guard" he said. "Nice"

"Yeah, well, stressing" I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"Sure is, when you're sleeping with the boss"

I looked at him with wide eyes, and he smirked. I blushed and he chuckled. Realizing he wasn't mad, I pushed him weakly, and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"It's fine, Bella" he said sincerely. "I wasn't expecting for you to spend the rest of your life single. Till death do we part. Well, I was dead, so we were parted" he grinned.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No, Bella" he chuckled. "You deserve happiness"

I smiled at him, and leaned back, playing with my hands.

"Well, he made me happy. But that doesn't matter now, does it?" I shrugged sadly.

"It doesn't?" he asked arching an eyebrow

"I'm here… with you. So, I guess I died" I said and frowned. "Jasper will blame himself. But he will be fine, right?"

"Jasper is pretty mad" he said smiling. "But what about Edward?"

"What about him?" I asked sadly.

"How he stays?"

"I think… he'll be sad… but he'll get over it, find a nice girl and… settle down" I said swallowing the lump on my throat. "He'll be a nice doctor, and she'll probably be a nurse. Cliché"

"Hm"

He picked up a remote, and turned on the TV. It was the news. It was showing some kind of celebration in the streets. Looked like 4th July. I looked at Jake to ask why we were watching that but before I could say a word he nodded to the TV. I turned and saw Edward. In a suit, hair tamed. He was thinner. His eyes tired. He cleared his throat and began to speak. Under him appeared 'President Cullen'.

"He's president?" I asked not understanding.

"Yeah"

"Carlisle must be proud… But he wanted to be a doctor…. He hated politics"

"Well, things change" Jake said.

The TV was on mute, I couldn't hear what Edward said. But it was so quick, just a few words, that when I asked Jake to turn the sound on, the speech was over. I read the lines. 'War is over'.

"He ended the war?" I asked happily.

A reporter came in and began to talk about the troops coming back, and UNO's declarations.

"_After almost two years of negotiations, President Cullen finally got into an agreement_" she was informing and read a paper. "_Remembering, Cullen was elected because of his promises to end the war, and was being criticized for taking so long. The Cullen family is in the white house for ten years now. Edward joined the father in politics after the tragic death of his girlfriend, Captain Swan, in Iraq_"

"_We can almost say she's responsible for this_" another reporter was saying as Jake changed the channel.

"_Many people in the streets that talked to me, were commenting how they were kinda happy she died, since her death, brought peace_" another reporter said.

"Well, guess my death had a purpose…" I mumbled.

_"President Cullen said in his speech. '_This is finally over. Your loved ones can come home, and we don't have to fear anymore. I'm just terribly sorry for each life lost, and all of the deaths are not taken lightly. I understand everyone's sacrifices'_. He ended the speech, and we noticed he was getting emotional_" the reporter said. _"After his parting words, the crowd applauded, and chanted his name_"

"_Considering until two weeks ago Cullen was being criticized, this moved might help him stay in the White House after next elections_" a commenter said. "_Many think he did it because of his lost girlfriend… I think it is a strategic move, elections are soon_"

"Wow, thanks" I grumbled.

Jake changed the channel, and it wasn't a common channel. Looked like security cameras videos. I could see Edward sitting in a table with his staff. They were talking, until he said something and they left. He sat there, alone, staring at something. He frowned, and reached for a photo frame. He examined it closely, and touched the glass softly. I swallowed hard when I saw it was a picture of me and him. It was from Valentine's Day. I was on his back, he was giving me a piggy ride, and Alice took the picture of our beaming smiles, as I put my head in his shoulder.

"He misses you" Jake said softly.

"I miss him too" I whispered and shook my head, trying not to cry. "I mean… Well, it was good, war is over… He'll… Forget it sometime"

"Bells, it's been ten years there" he pointed to Edward. "And he still stays alone and stares at your picture. He isn't going to forget. This is how he's going to be"

"Stop it, Jake" I mumbled. "Stop saying that. He'll find a nice girl and marry her. Might not forget me, but won't… be sad anymore"

"You were always so… blind about yourself" Jake sighed. "Took you weeks to understand I wasn't just joking, I did love you… How long will it take for you to realize he loved you even more than I did?"

"Doesn't even matter" I mumbled.

"Doesn't matter? Wow. Doesn't matter if he'll end up alone and sad? Doesn't matter that Alice will have a destroyed marriage because she spent her time worrying about her brother? Doesn't matter that Carlisle died with a heart attack during a fight with Edward, where Edward accused him of being responsible for your death? Doesn't matter that Esme wonders if Edward was really responsible for his father's death?"

"Carlisle… died?" I asked frowning.

"Edward was fighting with him. For you"

"He shouldn't… Oh, god" I mumbled.

"Do you even realize how much your death destroyed that family? And not only them"

"What do you mean… not only them?"

"Jasper shut himself out. He blamed himself. Sought revenge. He killed the bastard, but died. Emmett was shot while helping Jasper in his revenge quest. He was sent back to US, will never be a soldier again. Works on FBI, behind a desk. Never met Rosalie, she was depressed about her brother's death, and didn't want to know a thing about soldiers or army. Alice had to deal with your death, her father's, and Jasper's; she had a crush on him. Carlisle died blaming himself, for him, Edward was right, it was his fault. Esme lost her husband, her daughter was depressed and her son… Well, let's just say it wasn't a pretty time he was having…"

"What do you mean?"

"Alcohol, Bells" he sighed. "Alcohol, drugs… America's Golden Boy did everything no one expected. Don't blame him. You died, his father died…"

"Oh, God" I whispered as tears ran down your cheeks.

"Your father became bitter. His marriage with Sue failed. Seth went to war" he continued. "Frank had to watch his daughter go to Iraq, because you inspired her… Bella, everyone's lives are awful"

"They will be alright" I said, trying to comfort myself.

"Alice got past depression, but had a failed marriage, never forgetting Jasper. She now spends her time worrying about Edward. Esme died a year ago, never said to Edward Carlisle's death wasn't his fault… You know what? Doesn't matter" he said and pointed to Edward's image. "That, that doesn't matter, right?"

"Jake…"

"Your guy has failed in life…"

"He's president"

"He got the job just to try to end this war, Bella. What is his purpose now? He doesn't have a degree, never finished college. He's in a dead end. He'll lose elections and then what?"

"He can find a job… He was president…"

"Fine, he's got a career. What about his personal life? No wife, no kids. No friends. No happiness" Jake said. "He lost his reason to exist… He carries guilt, pain, and sadness. That won't end well… Is that what you want? Edward to end up killing himself or in a ruined life?"

"No" I said.

"Bella, your death's purpose isn't for Edward to become president and ten years later end war"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked frowning. "I can't do anything"

"You can. You can go there, and work with Carlisle to end that shit. You can go and marry Edward, live in the suburb with 2.5 kids. You can go and be Alice's maid of honor in her wedding with Jasper. You can go and watch your father age with his wife, and their happiness. Carlisle will take long to die. Edward won't feel responsible"

"Go there?" I asked. "What? How?"

"Go back, Bella"

"How?"

"Wake up"

"What?"

"I love you. I met your mom. She misses you, but wishes you to be happy"

"Mom?" I asked frowning. "Y-You met her? Can I?"

"No, Bells. You have to go back. You're worrying Golden Boy" he said turning the TV off.

"Go back how?" I asked.

"Wake up, Bells" he smiled.

"Jake?"

"Wake up, Bella" It wasn't Jake's voice that time.


	6. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	7. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
